Rompiendo las reglas
by Ktto Yura
Summary: Irie Shouichi no escogió el lugar en el que está, pero si al que usa de refugio. 4851 y leve 10051


No puedo creer lo poco que hay de esta pareja, me voy a matarssss D8 mientras me moría de sueño escribí esto pa aportar mi granito al 4851 :3

No me cae mal Byakuran y realmente no creo que sea taaan malo xD pero le queda demasiado bien el papel de villano, de esos que no son sólo malos sino que tienen un trasfondo y toda la cosa, además el trío 1005148 es demasiado cool, no podía dejarlo fuera de la historia uvu

KHR es de quien lo creó y etc.

 **Rompiendo las reglas**

"Shou-chan tiene algo con Spanner"

Cada letra llegó a mis oídos, pero no a mi cerebro, estaba tan concentrado que mi tecleo no desapareció. Los engranajes de mi mente se alinearon y pude darle sentido a lo que la persona en pantalla acababa de pronunciar, sólo para volver a quedar en blanco, esta vez por el shock.

-¿Q-qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? No es así.-Me defendí, ni siquiera le devolví la incesante mirada que me regalaba, tratando de que pareciera un tema de muy poca relevancia.

-No fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación.-Otro malvavisco caía víctima de la gula del albino, perdiendo su forma y existencia entre sus labios y dedos. Él también parecía forzarse a actuar casual, mas sus intensos ojos estaban quemando mi nuca.

-Estás imaginando cosas, ya sabes que tú y yo…hm.-No puedo llamarlo como lo harían dos personas que escogieron estar juntas por lo que les quedara de vida, en mi mundo no había promesas infinitas, mimos que se entregan y llegan de vuelta. El cuento de hadas estaba teñido de horror.

-Por supuesto.-No quiso esperar más a que me dignara a encararlo, claro que no, cuando Byakuran quiere algo simplemente lo toma y se adueña, sin preguntas ni objeciones. Como los anillos, los pacificadores y yo.-Shou-chan y yo somos pareja, y eso nunca se va a terminar ¿correcto?

Esa amplia sonrisa, fría y tenebrosa me causaba un retorcijón automático, de esos que siempre tengo pero más amargo. La familia Millefiore completa lo sabía, el día en que se fundó el jefe de la misma anunció con bombos y platillos que su mano derecha, Irie Shouichi, sería su novio y posteriormente esposo.

Para siempre.

Algunos murmuraban, otros aplaudieron y finalmente todos nos felicitaron como la más importante unión de la mafia. A lo lejos, un par de ojos turquesa se colaban en la multitud, estaban sobre mí, me desnudaban, me devoraban. Sentí celos y envidia profunda por esa paleta sabor fresa que vive en mi paraíso soñado.

Atrapado en su lengua.

Desde siempre he sido el mejor y único amigo de Byakuran-san, no es que le tuviese lástima, yo también he estado solo. Somos muy parecidos en muchos aspectos, nos llevamos bien, nos divertimos, nos complementamos, pero no había nada más para mí. Sí, para mí.

La primera vez que me besó no me resistí, creí que era una confusión suya, una muestra de afecto poco convencional que luego se arreglaría con un par de aclaraciones. No negarse y responder son cosas muy diferentes, pero a él no le importa eso, siguió haciéndolo y subiendo la apuesta cada vez más.

No es que sintiera asco de él, eso sería mentir, es un amigo muy querido, incluso con ese aire escalofriante y su insensibilidad por el dolor ajeno, yo lo aceptaba tal y como es, como lo haría cualquier amigo.

La amistad quedó olvidada o mejor dicho vetada, Byakuran-san estaba dispuesto a todo por tener lo que deseaba, lo sabía, pero no imaginé que eso implicaba a las personas también. El jefe de Millefiore se enamoró de mí y me tomó como suyo, fin del asunto. No hace falta decir que a cualquiera le daría terror oponerse a los deseos de una persona a quien has visto asesinar y no cambiar su apacible semblante.

Yo también estoy un poco loco, me he preguntado muchas veces si son fetiches, parafilias o sólo una perversión que habita en lo más salvaje de cada ser humano, el caso es que estar comprometido y desear a otra persona tenía buen sabor.

El miedo empezó a excitarme.

Por su parte, el mecánico estrella de la mafia tenía un sentimiento parecido, era muy sutil debido a la ropa ancha que siempre lleva, pero puedo jurar que durante la celebración de mi compromiso con Byakuran-san, él estaba duro. Únicamente por pensar en los encuentros a escondidas que íbamos a tener. No hacía falta preguntar nada, ambos sabíamos que ocurriría tarde o temprano, el riesgo de ser eliminados era enorme, pero la piel dictaría otra cosa en cuanto hiciéramos el más mínimo contacto.

-Spanner…-Muerdo mis dedos, tratando de imaginar que se trata de su cuello, que adornado con ese tatuaje es aún más tentador. Cervello puede llegar en cualquier momento pero no lo resisto, no después de haberlo visto trabajar. El sudor dejando caminos gota a gota por su piel, la paleta que va de izquierda a derecha dentro de esa boca, el aroma de su cabello, todo en él…es…

Antes de irme a la base Melone en Japón, Byakuran-san se tomó el día libre para hacerme una despedida. Comimos juntos, paseamos un rato y luego todo llegó al mismo punto de siempre, la cama. Es un alivio que la posición más practicada por nosotros sea en la que puedo esconder mi rostro en las sábanas, entregando toda mi parte baja a mi dueño, mi secuestrador realmente. De ese modo es más simple cerrar los ojos e imaginar otro contexto.

"Spanner…S-Spanner"

Lucho por no pensar tanto en eso o se me escapará su nombre cuando alcance el orgasmo, pero mi cuerpo ya ha asociado el placer a ese rubio despreocupado, sus ojos me vuelven a quemar sin siquiera estar presente, su voz grave me fulmina y quiero más, quiero que me tome por sorpresa, tapándome la boca para no alertar a los demás. La última vez quedé con las marcas de los cables en mi espalda, tener encuentros en los laboratorios era incómodo, pero indescriptiblemente excitante.

"¡Spanner!"

Me muerdo los labios, sé que no debo hablar, pero escapa de mí. Me hace un gesto con el índice sobre la boca para que guarde silencio, pero él tampoco puede resistirlo. Está completamente dentro de mí, no hay tiempo para prepararse bien, duele y no me importa, me desgarra y me aferro a sus hombros.

Spanner, no te detengas.

Spanner, tócame.

Spanner…

-Estás muy animado hoy, Shou-chan.-Su voz me trae de vuelta, mandando lejos mi fantasía imaginaria ¿Estoy siendo muy obvio? ¿Lo dice en serio o sabe que estoy pensando en otra persona? El miedo otra vez, sí, ese que me calienta. Me corro en su mano, deseando que fuese otra, pero está bien por hoy.

Tomamos muchos riesgos durante las primeras semanas en la nueva base, hace mucho que deseábamos un lugar lejos de mi forzada pareja, y si bien las cámaras nos vigilaban todo el tiempo y había demasiado trabajo como para ausentarse de forma prolongada, siempre encontrábamos unos minutos y un punto ciego donde las pantallas no reflejaran nuestra explosiva pasión.

-Irie-sama.-Es tercera vez que lo oigo, esas mujeres llevan por lo menos veinte minutos buscándome, pero es inútil, he cambiado la silla de mi oficina por la entrepierna de mi amante.

-¿No es hora ya, Shouichi?-Dice eso, pero no deja de besarme, no quita su erección de mi cuerpo e insiste en masturbarme. El olor de nuestros cuerpos mezclados es evidente, será difícil ocultar que se ha tenido sexo en este lugar.

-Un…poco más…-Dibujando círculos con las caderas, permito que mi compañero se tome la libertad de pellizcar y morder mis pezones, me derrito y él lo sabe, conoce todas mis zonas erógenas y las estimula hasta dejarme sin energía.-Spanner…más profundo.

No tardamos mucho en terminar el ejercicio, cada visita es tan ardiente que no puedo aguantar por más que lo desee, pero no es problema, simplemente cambiamos de ángulo y vuelve a enterrarse en mi cuerpo, quien deseoso lo recibe, lo aprisiona, le obliga a quedarse dentro para ojalá nunca salir.

Y luego estas imágenes me atacan cuando estamos con toda la familia y debo comportarme como un jefe serio, un comandante que no tiene puntos débiles, cuando en realidad tengo millones y el mayor de ellos está presente, tentándome por la simple razón de que existe, permanece con su aparente indiferencia y esa aura de bondad infinita que lo rodea.

Puedo verla y me enamoro más.

Amo a Spanner.

Lo amo todos los días, a cada momento, y en nuestras placenteras reuniones me repite un sinfín de veces que siente lo mismo.

Nos amamos y eso no va a cambiar.

No cambia, pero no puede ser posible. La mirada de hielo de Byakuran-san me lo recuerda, me trae de regreso y me amenaza a la vez, sé que si llega a descubrir la verdad nos asesina a los dos, o por lo menos a Spanner, que vendría siendo lo mismo que acabar con mi vida.

-S-sí, Byakuran-san, por supuesto que somos pareja, no sé por qué piensas algo así.-Vuelvo al trabajo, realmente concentrado en él, quiero navegar en un mar de números y música a todo volumen, donde la verdad se hace borrosa y puedo fantasear con que todo marcha bien.

La transmisión se acaba y soy libre nuevamente. ¿Qué cosa dije? ¿Libre? Esa condición está alejada de mí por miles de kilómetros, esto es sólo un momento de inactividad en mi celda. Mi investigación va marchando perfectamente, el dispositivo cumple con su objetivo y según los cálculos, en nada seremos invadidos por Vongola, es hora de actuar.

Es un poco utópico el desear un mundo así, donde no existan ya límites ni cadenas para la relación que siempre he soñado, no puedo ni asegurar que esa vida existe, pero lucharé por ella.

Una vida de verdadero amor con mi querido Spanner.

Fin


End file.
